College Love
by Nova Ride
Summary: One-shot taking place after Neighborly Love.


"Boys are stupid. I'm switching teams."

I looked up at Nudge briefly, pausing in my packing. Her melted chocolate eyes were sad, her bottom lip sticking out slightly.

"Okay, that's a lie. I think Kevin Zeggers is way too hot to switch teams. But, I still think boys are jerks," she corrected herself.

I sighed, stuffing the last pair of pants in my suitcase. "Nudge, you can't think _all_ boys are bad based on one bad experience." I struggled to zip my suitcase, letting out a huff when I got it zipped all the way. With a small groan as I lifted my suitcase off the bed, I continued, "And besides – you're about to go to college." I gave her a devilish grin. "Do you know how many guys are going to be there?"

She stood up off the computer chair, only to flop back down on my bed. "It will be jerk-capital," she muttered, snatching a chocolate chip cookie from the plate on my nightstand. She looked so miserable that I didn't even bother slyly moving the plate away from her. I could share my cookies…for now.

Because one week ago Brett, Nudge's now ex-boyfriend, called her at one in the morning and broke up with her. Just like that, no explanation. And even though Nudge was trying, her misery was written on her face. I felt a sad pang as I looked at her and I wished even more J.J. was here. She was always so good when it came to giving boy advice. But my other best friend had already left with her own boyfriend to go to college, leaving me to pick Nudge back up and brush her off. Not that I minded, but I just wished I was more talented when it came to thinking of the right thing to say.

I sat down beside her on the bed. "Boys are jerks," I agreed. "They break our hearts, leave the toilet seats up, throw our car keys in swimming pools," I said the last one a bit bitterly and then cleared my throat before continuing. "And yet we girls give them everything we can. But Nudge, there are good guys out there. I promise." To show I was sincere, I offered her another cookie and she bit into it.

"And as Bob Marley once said…the truth is, everybody is going to hurt you. You've just got to find the ones worth suffering for," I finished, giving her a soft smile. Nudge sighed, nodding.

"Max, you're kinda like a younger blonde version of Dr. Phil," she told me. I narrowed my eyes.

"…Thank you?"

She grinned, pushing my shoulder playfully. "You're welcome. And while I'm not completely over Brett, thanks." With a wink, she said, "I appreciate your words of wisdom."

I hit her with a pillow.

After a few more hits from pillows and some cookies, Nudge left, complaining about all the packing she had left. I was left to finish my own packing, but I was relieved to see I didn't have that much left. I had an early new year's resolution – stop procrastinating. I wasn't sure how well that would go over, but at least I was trying. As I folded up the sheets I was taking to put in my dorm room, I couldn't help but think about Brett and what a jerk move he had played on Nudge.

"Calling her at one in the morning," I muttered crossly under my breath. "Boys _are_ jerks."

"Ouch. I'm hurt."

Even though my back was to the door, I knew the voice. I could pinpoint it in any crowd. Without turning around, I said,

"You're also ugly. Double whammy much?"

Fang chuckled and he wrapped his arms around my waist, his sweet scent engulfing me. I leaned my head back on his shoulder, placing my arms over his. He kissed my cheek softly and I turned my head, looking into those midnight eyes. I had come to the conclusion after a few months of dating Fang that since I had begun dating him, I had become cliché. I couldn't get over his killer smile and dark eyes and I made constant cheesy remarks about them. But when Fang tilted his head and pressed his lips to mine, I realized I didn't care _how_ cheesy he made me so long as he kept kissing me like this.

The sensation…well, it never got old. And words would not and could not ever describe how incredible kissing Fang was. Like I said before, it's like being deprived of water and dying of thirst. But when you finally get that sip of water, you are overcome with relief and bliss.

That's what kissing Fang was like. Of course, I have never been dying of thirst, but I'm assuming if someone was dying of thirst they would be relieved when they finally got some water.

Anyhow.

When we finally broke apart, I closed my eyes and stood there a moment in Fang's embrace. He kissed my ear, then the top of my head.

"I'll pay you five dollars to beat Brett up," I told him, opening my eyes. Fang gave me a look and I smiled at him, pulling out of his arms and sitting Indian style on my bed. Fang crossed his arms over his chest.

"So sorry, but my pugnacious days are over." He jumped on my bed, knocking me back on my back. "And five dollars? Maxie, you're getting cheap."

I shrugged. "Just one black eye. That's all I ask."

Fang lay on his side beside me, taking a piece of my hair and playing with it. The small motion made me smile.

"Jerks like that get what's coming to them," he said, "And Nudge can do much better then Brett anyway. I once cheated off his paper in Calculus…I made a twenty three. I never cheated off him again."

I shook my head, trying to fight back a smile. Fang lifted a shoulder.

"I'm just saying."

I rolled over on my side. "I'm glad you're here," I whispered.

Fang grinned slowly. "Oh, yeah? Why's that?" He leaned his face close to mine, the tip of our noses touching.

I ran a hand through Fang's thick hair, putting my lips almost on his before telling him, "I need somebody to help carry my suitcases to my car." I hoped up, stifling laughter as Fang stuffed his face in one of my pillows.

"Such a tease," he complained. I laughed and Fang reveled one eye, glaring at me.

"And by help I mean you carry all the bags and I supervise," I clarified. Fang put his face back in the pillow.

Turns out, Fang was an excellent bag carrier. I told him he would do wonders as a bellhop, although he didn't find that nearly as amusing as I did. Afterwards, he hopped the fence into his yard, the both of us promising to be at our windows at seven. With seven o'clock just a few moments away, I was trying to console my mom.

"Where do you want to go eat at, baby?" she asked, trying to hook an earring in her ear. I shrugged. Mom had insisted on taking the family out to eat since this was my last night before I left for college.

I glanced at mom, who was standing in my doorway, and let out a whistle. "Mom. I thought we were going out for a family dinner. You got a hot date set up or something?"

My mother rolled her eyes, but I thought I saw a blush creep up her cheeks. Personally, I thought it was time mom got back in the game. She was pretty, intelligent, and kind. Any guy would be lucky to date her.

"Ha-ha, very funny," she said, finally getting her earring in. "We're leaving in ten minutes." She headed towards Ella's room to make sure my younger sister was ready, leaving me to finish getting ready myself. As I pulled on my sneakers, I took a look at my room. It looked…bare. My pictures had been taken down, all packed carefully in boxes. My closet door was open, but nothing was in it except for a few hangers. My bookcase was empty, my laptop in my bag – everything was packed. I let out a breath, stepping into my room. Tomorrow, I would officially be a college student.

I let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair. Things had gone by so fast. It was hard to believe that I was graduated, about to start my own journey.

A small pebble hit my leg and I jerked my head around, looking around for the source. Then another pebble flew into my room, bouncing off my knee. I turned my head to the window.

"There are better ways of getting a girl's attention, you know," I told Fang. He shrugged.

"I like to be original," he said with a trademark half smile. I tried not to roll my eyes and sat by the window, looking out at the boy who had stolen my heart. Fang and I had not always been so loving towards each other. We'd spent our senior year doing all sorts of nefarious things to one another; from worms in my drink to dying his hair pink. We loathed each other and competed to see who could make the other more miserable, but I guess now I can I say it had all been a cover up for how we truly felt about one another. Some people express their undying love by those famous three words…Fang and I, however, chose to be a bit more creative. I told Fang I hoped a transfer truck gunned him down, while Fang told me he hoped my death would be aired on 'A 1,000 Ways to Die.' (Which, for the record, is probably much more gruesome then getting ran over by a truck. I cannot even watch the show without getting sick).

But regardless of how the two of us got here, we were here now.

"You're staring," Fang sighed. "I wish I had a dollar for every time I told you that. Because you stare at me a lot."

I opened my mouth, but Fang shook his head.

"And don't say you're trying to figure out what I am. That line is getting rather old, Maxie."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I don't care how old the line gets. You're still ugly."

"I love you, to," he winked and I smiled.

"I love you," I said. "Even if you are a pain."

"I'm your pain."

I smiled in response and looked down, staring at the tree that grew in between our windows.

"You okay?" Fang asked, readjusting his chair and leaning out the window more. I looked up at him.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm just…nervous, you know? I don't know what to expect."

Fang's face softened. "I'm nervous to. But you know what helps me?"

"Potato chips?" I asked.

He gave a small grin, but shook his head. "Knowing you'll be there," he said, his voice sincere. "And that I'll get to see you everyday."

I felt almost a lump in my throat and I swallowed it down quickly. "I'm really glad you're going to be there to, Fang." With a small grin, I added, "That way I know no guys will bad talk me."

He laughed, a sound that I would never get tired of hearing. "That's me. Max's bodyguard. But we need to discuss a higher pay rate."

"I can pay you in gum," I suggested. Fang cocked an eyebrow.

"Pay me in kisses."

I laughed, but I heard my mom yell from downstairs,

"Max! We're leaving!"

I gave Fang a sad look. "Duty calls."

He smiled. "Have fun. My parents took me out last night. Nothing but waterworks from mom."

I groaned, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early."

Fang winked. "Wouldn't miss it."

I started to shut my window, and then stopped. "I love you, Fang."

He grinned brilliantly. "I love you more, Max."


End file.
